Historia Północy
= Świat: Zapomniane Krainy = thumb|rightHistoria Północy - wielotomowa seria książek nieznanego autora opisujących historię północnej części Faerunu. Obecnie znanych jest dziesięć tomów. Poszczególne tomy można było kupić w miastach Wybrzeża Mieczy. Treść tomów 'Pierwszy Rozkwit' thumb|leftZłote elfy przez tysiąclecia mieszkały w Illefarn (teraz stoi tam Waterdeep) i Eaerlann (wzdłuż Lśniącej Rzeki). Ze swych wspaniałych leśnych miast prowadziły handel ze stawiającymi pierwsze kroki ludźmi z Netheril czy Illusk i odpierały ataki goblinów. W tym czasie krasnoludzkie klany zjednoczyły się, tworząc naród Delzoun, nazwany imieniem twórcy zjednoczenia. Naród ten zamieszkiwał głównie pod ziemią, w jaskiniach, ciągnących się od Gór Lodowych do Gór Nicości. Przełęcz Srebrnego Księżyca była ich zachodnią granicą, Morze Wąskie wschodnim brzegiem. Z północy, spoza Grzbietu Świata nadciągnęły orki, elfy odparły je jednak, wydając krwawe bitwy.Gra komputerowa Baldur's Gate, BioWare, Black Isle Studios & Interplay. 'Wojny o Koronę' Grupy ludzi nadciągały znad Morza Lśnień i z Wybrzeża Mieczy. Stali się oni marynarzami, którzy przemierzyli wody, docierając aż do Moonshae, Mintarn, Ruathym i innych północnych wysp. Tymczasem elfy wplątały się w nieustającą wojnę miedzy sobą, po której pozostawało coraz więcej ruin, powoli zajmowanych przez ludzi i orki. Być może najważniejszą przyczyną zguby pięknej rasy było Mroczne Nieszczęście - zabójcza magia, która przybrała formę ciemnej, płonącej chmury. Objęła ona całunem królestwo Mieyritar, a kiedy rozpłynęła się kilka miesięcy później, nie żył już żaden elf i nie rosło żadne drzewo. Pozostało jedynie wielkie, otwarte, spalone wrzosowisko - Wielkie Moczary. Nie wszystko jednak potoczyło się źle dla elfów. Co prawda były w odwrocie, gdyż napierali na nie barbarzyńscy ludzie i hordy orków, ale ich potęga powoli odradzała się na Dworze Elfów i w Evereska (która do dziś jest ich twierdzą). Postanowiły nawiązać współpracę z krasnoludami, spokojniejszymi ludźmi i innymi elfami - był to jedyny sposób na przetrwanie ataku orków, napadów ludzi i napływu potworów (ogrów, bugbearów, trolli, goblinów, gnolli i wszelakich nieludzi), wiedzionych przez wzrastających w potęgę gigantów. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, przynajmniej w trzech miejscach - Upadłych Królestwach, miastach Silverymoon i Myth Drannor - próby te zakończyły się niezwykłym sukcesem. Na wschodzie, na piaszczystych brzegach spokojnego i błękitnego Morza Wąskiego rybackie wioski ludzi przeradzały się w małe miasta, a potem łączyły ze sobą, tworząc Netheril. Mędrcy uważają, że do tego zjednoczenia przyczynił się potężny człowiek-czarodziej, który odkrył księgę, zawierającą wiedzę o potężnej magii; grimuar ten miał ponoć przetrwać Dni Grzmotu, a w legendach nazwano go Tomem z Netheril. Pod rządami tego bezimiennego czarodzieja i jego następców, królestwo wzrastało w siłę i chwałę, stając się pierwszym i zarazem najpotężniejszym państwem ludzi na Północy. Niektórzy utrzymują, że w tych dniach pojawili się wśród ludzi czarodzieje, którzy powoli zastępowali szamanów itp. Przez prawie 3000 lat Netheril dominował na Północy, ale nawet jego legendarni magowie nie potrafili powstrzymać nadchodzącej zagłady. 'Eksodus Elfów' Ta epoka pozostawiła za sobą siedziby elfów, otwarte na chciwość łupiących je ludzi i orków. Kiedy elfy zdecydowały się opuścić Północ i wyruszyć do Evermeet, ich dzieła szybko znikły - pozostały jedynie takie miejsca, jak Stara Droga czy zrujnowany port w Strzelistej Puszczy. Jednakże w tych dniach nie tylko elfy miały pozostawić za sobą swe stare domy; również ludzie z Netheril stanęli na przełomie swej historii. Zagłada spadła na Netheril pod postacią pustyni, która pożarła Wąskie Morze i wypełniła jego brzegi suchym pyłem i miałkim piaskiem. Legenda mówi, iż wielcy czarodzieje z Netheril szybko zrozumieli, że ich kraj jest stracony i opuścili go oraz swych rodaków, uciekając gdzie tylko się dało i zabierając ze sobą sekrety magii. Bardziej prawdopodobna jest jednak powolna migracja, która rozpoczęła się jakieś 3000 lat temu i osiągnęła szczyt 1500 lat później. Tak czy inaczej, czarodzieje opuścili Netheril. Tymczasem ciężkie dni przeżywały również krasnoludy z niegdyś majestatycznej twierdzy Delzoun. A potem nadeszły orki, które zawsze były wrogo nastawione do Północy. Co jakiś czas wypełzały one ze swych nor i atakowały, w inny sposób nie mogąc utrzymać rosnącej populacji. Tym razem wypadły z jaskiń Grzbietu świata, wyłoniły się z opuszczonych kopalni Szarych Szczytów, wyruszyły z utraconych krasnoludzkich siedzib w Górach Lodowych, wystrzeliły z krypt Gór Nicości i wyskoczyły z wnętrza Gór Księżycowych. Nigdy wcześniej czy później nie zdarzył się podobny najazd orków. Delzouni zostali rozbici i pozostawieni sami sobie. Pozbawione wsparcia czarodziejów Netheril wytarto z kart historii. Samotne elfy Eaerlann oparły się siłom orków i z pomocą entów z Turlang i innych nieznanych sprzymierzeńców zdołały odsunąć na kilka stuleci koniec swego królestwa. Na wschodzie Eaerlannie zbudowali fortecę Ascalhorn i - gdy ich sprzymierzeńcy zbudowali Karse w Strzelistej Puszczy - przekazali ją uciekinierom z Netheril. Część uchodźców założyła również Llorkh i Grzmiącą Wodę. A inni przemierzyli wzgórza i równiny, wędrując na wschód i północ od Strzelistej Puszczy. To oni są przodkami Uthgardt i założycielami Silverymoon, Everlundu i Sundabaru. 'Ekspansja Ludzkości' Łatwo przystosowujący się do sytuacji ludzie wykorzystywali magię, której nauczyli się od dumniejszych ras lub którą tym rasom wyrwali. Z jej pomocą zdołali pokonać wszystkich wrogów i - po pewnym czasie - złamać potęgę gigantów i orków. Ciągłe i bardzo liczne małżeństwa między ludźmi a elfami, doprowadziły również do niemal całkowitego zniknięcia elfów czystej krwi. Na dalekim zachodzie także żyli ludzie - Lodowi łowcy, mądrzy i sprytni, ale prymitywni. Od niezliczonych lat prowadzili prosty żywot. Istnieli na pokolenia przed tym, jak założyciele Netheril pierwszy raz stanęli na zachodnim brzegu Morza Wąskiego. Niestety, ten pokojowy lud padł w końcu ofiarą nadciągających z południa najeźdźców - na smukłych, surowych łodziach przypłynęła rasa wysokich, owłosionych, wojowniczych ludzi, którzy wygnali Lodowych łowców z ziemi ich przodków. Najeźdźcy - zwani Ludźmi z Północy - rozpanoszyli się po wybrzeżu, zakładając wsie na ziemiach ciągnących się od brzegów Krętej Wody aż do wąwozów Mirar. Spychali Lodowych łowców coraz dalej i dalej na północ, jednocześnie zmuszając goblinoidy do powrotu w górskie ostępy i skłócając wewnętrznie ostatnią Radę Illefarn. W 500 lat po ich przybyciu nie było już ludu Illefarn - wszyscy przenieśli się do Evermeet. Ludzie z Północy pożeglowali dalej na zachód, zajmując coraz więcej ziem i tworząc kolonie na większych wyspach, takich jak Ruathym i Gundarlun, aż w końcu zajmując wszystkie wyspy na północnym morzu. Ich ziomkowie powędrowali na północ, przebyli Grzbiet świata i stali się prymitywnymi barbarzyńcami z Doliny Lodowego Wichru. W ciągu następnych stuleci Ascalhom zmieniło się w Piekielne Wrota, wpadło bowiem w ręce diabłów; Eaerlann zaś popadło w ruinę po kolejnym ataku hordy orków. Elfy uciekły na południowy-wschód i przyłączyły się do Ludzi z Północy, do potomków ludu z Netheril i do krasnoludów, tworząc państwo zwane później Upadłym Królestwem. Ta dziedzina nie miała długiego życia - padła ofiarą następnej inwazji orków. Jej mieszkańcy zdołali jednak ostatkiem sił zadać goblinoidom rany, z których do dziś nie mogą się one uleczyć. 'Potęga Ludzkości' Na wybrzeżu, które niegdyś było siedzibą elfów z Illefarn, ludzkość znów wzrastała w siłę. Kupcy z południa, plemiona z Północy i żeglarze z wysp zachodu zakładali wioski wokół handlowego osiedla i portu zarazem. Wpierw powstające miasto zwano Warownią Nimoara, na cześć wodza Uthgardtów, którzy zajęli i ufortyfikowali wioskę. Nimoar i jego potomkowie - zwani Lordami Wojny - dowodzili ludźmi z Waterdeep (jak kapitanowie statków zwali to miejsce) podczas walk z trollami. W ostatniej bitwie wrogowie przełamali obronną palisadę i gdy wszystko zdawało się stracone, pojawił się Ahghairon z Silverymoon, a jego magia przechyliła szalę zwycięstwa. Ahghairon, spadkobierca wiedzy z Netheril, zamieszkał w Waterdeep i mając 112 lat raz jeszcze uratował miasto - tym razem przed nim samym - tworząc stanowisko lordów miasta. I chyba dzięki temu miejscowość rozrosła się i stała największym miastem Północy, a może nawet całego Faerunu. Waterdeep był teraz centrum, wokół którego rozwijała się cywilizacja. Illuskan (teraz zwane Luskan) wyrwano z rąk orków. Grzmiącą Wodę, Llorkh, Triboar, Długosiodło, Secomber i inne miasta założyli osadnicy z Waterdeep za pieniądze kupieckich rodzin. Choć od ostatniej inwazji orków minęły stulecia, niebezpieczeństwo nie minęło. Barbarzyńcy nękali kupców, podróżników i miasta, a po morzach grasowali piraci z Północy. Walki nękały ziemię przez wiele lat. Luskan zaczęło wspierać piratów i wypowiedziało wojnę wyspiarskiemu królestwu Ruathym w odpowiedzi na "piracki" atak na kilka kupieckich statków pływających pod banderą miasta. Walki trwały prawie przez rok, podczas którego Ruathym powoli przegrywało. Kiedy wszystko wskazywało na to, iż Luskan zwycięży w bitwie na morzu i wyląduje na wyspach, na scenę wkroczyło Przymierze Lordów. Zagrozili oni wojną, jeśli Luskan natychmiast nie przerwie walki. Miasto nie było zdolne do walki na dwa fronty i zrezygnowało z planów inwazji. Napięcie miedzy Luskan i Ruathym nie minęło. Statki pod wrogimi banderami wielokrotnie ostrzeliwały się nawzajem, gdy się mijały, a salwy tylko o falę lub dwie chybiały burty. Ostatnio władze Ruathym wysłały wgłąb swych ziem oddziały, które miały odszukać najemników, zabijających kupców i wieśniaków. Obawiano się bowiem, iż Luskan - nie mogąc zakończyć regularnej wojny - chce zwyciężyć stosując dywersję i sabotaż. Na dalekiej północy Dziesięć Miast skończyło odbudowę po tym, jak zostały niemal zniszczone przez straszliwe siły Akara Kessela. Z pomocą żyjących nieopodal barbarzyńców odbudowano miasta, odtworzono liściastą roślinność i - co najważniejsze - podniesiono morale mieszkańców. Ostatni kupiec, który przywiózł stamtąd 17 wozów pełnych rzadkiej dębiny, powiedział, że niemal nie można odróżnić barbarzyńców od cywilizowanych ludzi. "Żyją razem!" opowiadał z zachwytem. 'Powrót Bestii (1367 - ?)' Mędrcy, filozofowie, historycy i kapłani wyczuwali pierwsze oznaki nadchodzących zmian. Zapowiedzieli powolne przemiany w przeciągu następnej dekady, ale jeszcze za życia ludzi narodzonych pierwszego dnia tego wieku. Wierzyli, że bestia, która kiedyś władała światem powróci, aby odzyskać to, co się jej prawnie należy, więżąc i zniewalając władców. Tam gdzie kiedyś władany elfy, dzisiaj ludzie sprawują władzę, ale ich dziedzina - jak w przypadku wszystkich poprzednich cywilizacji - przynależy się bestii. 'ostatnie wydarzenia' W późnych letnich miesiącach 1367 roku ogromna horda orków spadła z Grzbietu Świata, pędząc na południe w głąb bogatych ziem Północy. Dowodzone przez króla Greneire'a siły wkroczyły między Księżycowym Lasem a Zimną Knieją, zatrzymując się pod murami Cytadeli Wielu Strzał. Król Obould, ork i władca Cytadeli Wielu Strzał, przeraził się na wieść o hordzie swych pobratymców, choć wiedział, iż wspólnie mogą wyruszyć na ludzi z Północy i pomiot z Piekielnych Wrót. Niestety plemienni szamani przewidzieli spowodowany zdradą upadek jego cytadeli i powiedzieli królowi, że zostanie on zabity przez inne orki. Mroczny był to dzień, gdy na równinach otaczających Cytadelę Wielu Strzał pojawił się król Greneire i jego horda 150000 orków. Obould ogłosił, że zbliżające się siły chcą wygnać jego i jego poddanych z ich domu i zostawić na pastwę mięsożernych bestii. Przyrzekł, biorąc sobie na świadka Gruumsh, że Cytadela Wielu Strzał rozgromi tych zdradzieckich orków niczym "elfy podczas karnawału". Przez cztery miesiące 40 000 orków broniło cytadeli. Odpierano atak za atakiem i za każdym razem padało więcej najeźdźców niż obrońców. Niestety, nienajlepsze warunki życia za murami (które, powiedzmy szczerze, nigdy nie należały do dobrych) również zbierały swe żniwo. Kulminacja bitwy o Cytadelę Wielu Strzał przypadła na pierwszy tydzień Uktar. Ziemię, obrońców i najeźdźców pokrywała cienka warstwa śniegu. Król Greneire rzucił wszystkich swych żołnierzy na wroga. Wrota w końcu poddały się taranom i cytadelę opanował szał tańczących ostrzy. W chaosie królowie dojrzeli się i rzucili na siebie. Niemal w tej samej chwili cytadela zaczęła płonąć. Orki, które przeżyły bitwę, przez długi jeszcze czas opowiadały o niezwykłej potędze dwóch królów, walczących na oczach swych zamarłych w bezruchu żołnierzy. W końcu Obould przebił mieczem Greneire'a. Nim jednak wódz najeźdźców wydał ostatni dech, zdołał poważnie zranić swego przeciwnika. Orki znów rzuciły się na siebie i nikt nie jest dziś pewien, co stało się z królem Obouldem. Z dymu i śniegu wyłonił się prawdziwy zwycięzca: krasnoludy z Klanu Wojowniczej Korony, wspierane przez kontyngent z Silverymoon. Nowi najeźdźcy rzucili się przez strzaskane drzwi i szybko wypędziły wyczerpane orki z cytadeli na równiny. Władzę nad Cytadelą Wielu Strzał objął król Emerus, a krasnoludy nazwały miasto jego starym mianem - Felbarr. Mimo to większość mieszkańców Północy wciąż mówiła o nim jako o Cytadeli i z ciekawością czekała, czy przetrwa ono najazd kolejnej hordy orków. Wódz Wojowniczych Koron wezwał wszystkich swych ziomków, by przybywali i wzmacniali szeregi obrońców miasta. Szeroko rozpowszechnia się też wśród społeczeństwa krasnoludów wieść o odkryciu nowej żyły złota i srebra. '1368: Rok Sztandaru' Krasnoludy dopiero od roku władały miastem Felbarr, gdy nasłana przez Zhentarimów drużyna poszukiwaczy przygód wdarła się do jaskiń Wielkiego Robala i zabiła Elrema Mądrego - szamana i przywódcę klanu. Plemienni wojownicy pozbyli się kilku przeciwników, ale niestety co najmniej trzech z nich - oraz znaczna część ukradzionego skarbu Elrema - teleportowało się w bezpieczne miejsce. Według Themrina, obecnego szamana plemienia, Elrem obiecał "nawet po stracie cielesnej postaci strzec swego ludu jako duch". Mimo tych słów otuchy, klan ledwie przetrwał srogą i śnieżną zimę. Morale krasnoludów i ich liczebność znacznie spadły. Zaufani goście odwiedzający siedzibę barbarzyńców stwierdzili, że Themrin i Gweshen "Żelazna Dłoń" Talistars noszą jakiegoś rodzaju pancerze, wykonane ze skóry Elrema. Takie wykorzystanie ciała byłego szamana jako "ochrony" zapewne podpowiedziały im senne wizje. Pancerz taki przypomina zwykłą skórzaną zbroję, ale zdaje się odbijać ciosy tak, jakby był pełną zbroją płytową.Nesme poinformowało o drastycznym wzroście ataków trolli na bagnach Evermoor, a różne źródła potwierdzają, iż coś zmusza stwory do opuszczenia wrzosowisk. Tajemnica ich eksodusu najpewniej pozostanie niewyjaśniona przez resztę roku. Przynajmniej jednak teraz poszukiwacze przygód mają niekończące się źródło trolli uciekających z bagna. Jednak najdziwniejszym wydarzeniem roku pozostanie chyba marsz plemienia Błękitnego Niedźwiedzia pod wodzą szamana Tanta Hagara na opanowane przez diabł‚y Piekielne Wrota. Całe Krainy z różnych źródeł‚ usłyszały wieść, iż po krótkiej walce Tanta Hagara obwołał się nowym władcą miasta. '1369, Rok Rękawicy' Zamieszanie panujące w Piekielnych Wrotach sprawiało, że poszukiwacze przygód mieli pełne ręce roboty. Grupa Harfiarzy, korzystając z magii, przedostała się na teren miasta i odkryła, że Tanta Hagara jest annis. Nie miało to najmniejszego wpływu mir, jakim Błękitne Niedźwiedzie darzyły swą potężną władczynię, co więcej, skłoniło oddziały Piekielnych Wrót do ataków na karawany, przemierzające szlak do Sundabaru. Jakby tego było mało wysłano kilka oddziałów tanar'ri, aby niepokoiły Cytadelę Mgieł, Sundabar i Silverymoon. Tanta Hagara oznajmiła swoim "lojalnym żołnierzom", że istniejące w tych miastach bramy pozwolą innym tanar'ri "przyłączyć się do nas w bitewnej chwale i zapanować nad całą Północą!". Alustriel rzuciła potężne zaklęcie, aby uchronić Silverymoon przed najazdami tanar'ri, dzięki czemu miasto nie ucierpiało od ich ataków. Władca Mgieł z Cytadeli Mgieł wziął oczywiście udział w obronie swojej twierdzy. Pojawiły się również pogłoski, że wsparli go entowie ze Strzelistej Puszczy. Najbardziej ucierpiał Sundabar, gdyż demoniczne hordy przedarły się przez mury i siały spustoszenie na ulicach miasta. Podczas gdy poszukiwacze przygód walczyli z tanar'ri, Helm Dwarfriend poprowadził duży oddział miejskiej gwardii przeciwko pozostałym napastnikom i wyparł ich z Sundabaru. Demony z Piekielnych Wrót zostały przegnane, ale zwycięzcom przyszło zapłacić straszliwą cenę za wiktorię - miasto płonęło. Ogień ugaszono dopiero po dwóch dniach; rozpoczęła się powolna odbudowa Sundbaru. W połowie Eleasiasa, pogłoski, że Turlang, potężny ent, zamieszkujący północną część Strzelistej Puszczy, brał udział w walkach niedaleko Cytadeli Mgieł, dotarły do uszu Tanty Hagary, wiedźmy władającej Piekielnymi Wrotami. Informacje o pomocy, jakiej Turlang udzielił Mistrzowi Mgieł nie umknęły jej uwadze, jednak o wiele bardziej zainteresowały ją wzmianki o tym, jakoby w Cytadeli Mgieł znajdował się artefakt z innego wymiaru egzystencji. Tanta zgromadziła potężną armię, składającą się z ponad 100 tanar'ri i innych demonów oraz 500 członków szczepu Błękitnego Niedźwiedzia i wysłała ją, aby złupiła Cytadelę Mgieł. Jednak w czasie, gdy siły zła kierowały się w stronę Strzelistej Puszczy, Mistrz Mgieł wprowadził swój plan w życie. Dwóch agentów Harfiarzy, bard Cryshana Fireglen i kapłan Mystry znany, jako Spellviper, dostali się do Piekielnych Wrót, przebrani za członków szczepu Błękitnego Niedźwiedzia. Każdy dzierżył część artefaktu z innego wymiaru, zwanego Kryształem Strażnika Bramy. Artefakt ten miał kształt trzyramiennej gwiazdy i był wykonany z onyksu i nieznanego metalu, który stał się jednością z kamieniem. Każde ramię gwiazdy było niezależnym przedmiotem magicznym, który po złączeniu stawał się potężnym artefaktem. Posiadał on wiele mocy, ale jej nadrzędną funkcją było niszczenie magicznych osłon, łącznie z mytalami i innymi potężnymi czarami ochronnymi. Według legend, kryształ został stworzony przez potężnego lisza, który z jego pomocą odbierał kapłanom moc, sprawiając, że tracili zdolność odpędzania martwiaków i używania magii nekromanckiej w promieniu 50 mil od artefaktu. Mistrz Mgieł chciał wykorzystać jednak kryształ w inny sposób, ale potrzebował dwóch ochotników, którzy pomogliby mu umieścić dwa z jego ramion w odpowiednich miejscach na terenie pilnie strzeżonych Piekielnych Bram. W praktyce, potrzebował kogoś, kto poświeci swe życie, aby pozbyć się demonów na zawsze. Spellviper i Cryshana zgodzili się wziąć udział w samobójczej misji. Dzierżący kawałki kryształu, Harfiarze czekali aż Mistrz Mgieł, za pomocą trzeciego kawałka, uaktywni potężną magie, która zmiecie siedlisko zła z powierzchni ziemi. W momencie, gdy nad miastem pojawiała się potężniejąca z każdą chwilą purpurowa poświata, było już za późno, aby któryś z demonów mógł przerwać dzieło zniszczenia. Moc Kryształu Strażnika Bramy zmiotła bariery magiczne otaczające miasto, wywołując implozję, która wytworzyła potężne trzęsienie ziemi, odczuwalne w promieniu 100 mil. W momencie, gdy zasłony chroniące miasto opadły, potężna fala magicznej energii, wytworzonej przez artefakt dokończyła dzieła zniszczenia. W zrównanym z ziemią mieście nie pozostał nikt żywy; było cicho i martwo. Oddziały tanar'rich z Piekielnych Wrót nie były pewne, co się wydarzyło, poczuły jednak energię wyzwoloną wybuchem kryształu. Teraz walczyły o zachowanie życia, gdyż entowie, korredy, centaury, satyry, driady, i inni mieszkańcy Strzelistej Puszczy - razem z obrońcami Cytadeli Mgieł - wypierały je ze swych ziem. W bitwie zginął jeden z najmocniejszych władców Północy, zabrał jednak ze sobą do grobu co najmniej sześć Tanar'ri. Faurael Blackhammer, władca Triboaru, poległ wraz ze swymi oddziałami tuż przed końcem bitwy. W wiele tygodni po ostatecznej rozprawie z oddziałami Piekielnych Wrót, entowie zablokowali przejście na północ, łącząc rzeki Krwawą i Delimbiyr. O ile entowie nie przejmują się za bardzo poszukiwaczami przygód i myśliwymi, przemierzającymi te okolice, o tyle wszystkie karawany zmierzające do Sundabaru są zawracane - nie podlega to żadnym negocjacjom. Podczas kolejnego "kataklizmu", za który obwiniono Turlanga, Przesmyk Tumstone został zablokowany przez potężną lawinę. Ta ostateczna plaga odcięła Upvale od reszty świata. W chwili obecnej miejsce, zajmowane kiedyś przez Piekielne Wrota odwiedzają tylko poszukiwacze przygód oraz inni dzielni wędrowcy. Mistrz Mgieł był często pytany przez najpotężniejszych czarodziejów w Krainach, między innymi Elminstera z Doliny Cienia i Khelbena Arunsuna, o miejsce spoczynku kryształu Strażnika Bramy. Większość źródeł podaje, że kawałki kryształu zostały rozrzucone ponownie po wymiarach, ale czy tak jest naprawdę nie wie nikt. W okolicach Nesme odkryto źródło migracji trolli. Mgielni i Burzowi giganci osiedlili się na moczarach, zmuszając trolle do opuszczenia swego nowego "domu". Mimo że nie określono dokładnie populacji gigantów, zamieszkujących Wielkie Moczary, ich liczbę szacuje się na kilkaset. W chwili obecnej gęsta mgła bez przerwy unosi się nad bagnami Evermoor i jest ona jeszcze mniej przejrzysta niż przed nadejściem gigantów. Wiele osób wierzy, że to dzieło burzowych gigantów, ale nikt nie jest tego pewien. Alustriel z Silverymoon wysyła oddział gwardii w celu zbadania wschodnich granic moczarów. Przywożą oni wiadomości, że na obszarze zamieszkanym poprzednio przez trolle osiedliła się społeczność około 20 mgielnych gigantów, "dobrych i przyjaznych". Gwardziści z sąsiedniego Nesme nie mieli jednak tyle szczęścia, napotkali bowiem klan agresywnych, ciskających głazami mgielnych i burzowych gigantów, które zdziesiątkowały ich oddział. Jakby tego było mało, do Nesme dotarła drużyna straszliwie poparzonych poszukiwaczy przygód, twierdzących, że w siedzibie mgielnych gigantów zaatakował ich czarny smok. Wygląda na to, że na moczarach osiedliły się zarówno dobre, jak i złe giganty. '1370, Rok Kufla' Tuż przed nadejściem wiosny na Dzikiej Północy, we wszystkich miastach tego regionu rozniosły się pogłoski o entach, gromadzących się w Strzelistej Puszczy. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie istoty lasu połączyły swe siły, aby uleczyć las po upadku Piekielnych Wrót. A w ruinach tego przeklętego miejsca musi się jeszcze coś ukrywać, gdyż Bractwo Steranych Serc nigdy nie wydostało się z głębin pod miastem. Entowie blokując wejście do ruin, uwięzili zło, które kryje się teraz głęboko, z dala od ludzi. Na północy dzieje się jednak o wiele więcej. Luskan ciągle igra z wojną, mając ochotę na sąsiednie miasta, gniewając tym Waterdeep. Barbarzyńcy burzą się na północy, gotowi do wzięcia szybkiego odwetu za najazdy na ich święte siedliska. Pojawiają się pogłoski o agentach Zhentarimów, przemierzających Upadłe Krainy w poszukiwaniu potężnej magii, pozostałej po Netheril. Na Dzikim Pograniczu pełno jest poszukiwaczy przygód. = Źródła = * Gra komputerowa Baldur's Gate, BioWare, Black Isle Studios & Interplay. = Przypisy = Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Książki z Zapomnianych Krain Kategoria:Zapomniane Krainy